Nicole's Band Diary by The Band Geek of Tommorow
by nic-nic
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UP! Nicole is just a normal, everday freshman who is a band geek. But, what happens when she goes to this place called Band Camp! Read on to find out, and I know that this was the wrost summary ever.. rated T for language..lots o language lol
1. Prologue

Life, isn't life funny? You are born to parents in which you either love to hate or love to well love. Sometimes, life goes good for you; you get a good grade on your math test or join something that you love. Then again sometimes it can go bad, like you loose a friend or hate something that you thought you would love.

This is my story. But, thankfully something good happened, it only has four letters and it is four letters that has changed my life forever. These letters are sometimes good, sad, bad, funny, stupid, boring, or even sexy. But these letters with be in my life forever unless something stupid happens. These letters are b-a-n-d. Or band.

"So, are you gonna do this summer." Asked my friend on the last day of eighth grade.

"Well, I might go on vacation oh yea and band camp too..." I replied.

Ah, yes band camp. Little did I know that this place, this one little place on a camp in ohio, where I live would change my life forever and be one of the highlights of my summer. I found a new crush, a new secret, what not to do during your free time, and a whole new meaning to the words and the song, Baby Got Back.

* * *

Ok that was the first chapter, so yea hopefully you like this!!!

Reviews are accepted and welcomed. Thanks much!!


	2. Chapter 2: The day that will live in inf...

Chapter 2: The day that will live in infamy in the hearts of band geeks everywhere 

As the summer droned on and on I sat waiting on and on until the magical day in which I would finally know and for that matter realize how band was for me, a freshman. I also was a little excited, because we got a new band director, because the other high school one had died earlier that year. I remember that day....

"_Girls and Boys,_ our 8th grade band director, Mr. VanWormer began, _something terrible has happened. I suppose many of you know Mr. Haddad the band director at Start High School. Your older brothers or sisters might have had them when they were at Start. Anyways, he died from liver disease today, because he needed a liver transplant but he didn't get one, so he died. I realize that many of you are now all messed up and very grief stricken from this news, but please don't tell any of the other Start Band members; they don't know any of this yet. They will find out later in the concert._

I sat there terrified, crestfallen, and shocked. I had only just seen him a few months ago during the school year for the 8th grade Homecoming where the 8th graders come to play at the high school to see how band is. He seemed normal, and overall healthy. I had even asked some of the freshman there whom I new if he was ok. They said yes, so I figured he was ok. I put my clarinet together a little less happier than usual that night, thinking about how all of those high school people and their parents didn't know about it at all. They finally found out after their first song. It was very depressing, because Mr. Fritz, the other band director at Start, stepped down from the podium found a microphone and spoke very clearly and yet very somberly said:

"_Ladies Gentlemen, and Start band members, I have some bad news."_ He took a breath, looked in front of him at all of the unexpected parents along with the junior high band and went on. "_As you may have heard, our other band director, Mr. Haddad, has been sick, well, I being the giver of bad news has said that he has died. The liver cancer took him over, and took the life out of him forever."_

With that last comment, the whole room gasped. Girls cried in the band, even some boys did too, but even though I didn't know him the way that other people did, I struggled to keep back the tears. But, as all tears are, curious little forms of emotion, I cried, not as much as lots of my friends did, but enough to mess me up and make me even more crestfallen. One of the seniors who was in percussion, Rob, had wrote and then conducted a piece of music that he himself made and dedicated it to Mr. Haddad. On top of that he also gave the band and Mr. Fritz a dozen flowers as a gift of his sadness.

After the concert, the girls in the band who weren't crying now were crying their eyes out over the unforeseen death. And those who did cry an awful lot at the concert cried even harder after it.

It is a thing in my life that I will never forget, because it is something that affected my life, and if that never had happened, I might have never ever meant _ him_....

There is the end of my 2nd chapter. I promise it will get better, I just have to tell you this story before I tell you the other story....

**Nicole**


	3. Chapter 3: PreBand Camp

Chapter 3-Pre Band Camp 

After I thought about what had happened in 8th grade, I wondered how might life and for that matter band life would be like. Little did I know that it would be completely different than what I had expected it to be.

Finally the magical day had arrived. As I took my clarinet from my mom's van and took my first couple of steps to Start, my new high school for the next four years and where I would be in band for the next four years, fear arrived. _What the hell am I doing here? _I thought. _What if I don't like this new band director or if I don't like any of the upper classman who I will be with for the next few years or until they graduate...? _

By that time after that interesting thought, I had arrived at the entrance to the school that is closest to the band room. I went through it thinking about what this experience would be like. I walked into the band room, recognized some familiar faces from DeVeaux and was put next to a junior named Erin. She then told me to put my clarinet together and put my lyre on along with my flip folder. I waited, to see how it would turn out. Finally after 10 minutes of waiting and being extremely bored with everything, our new band director had called us to his attention (not marching attention but you know regular attention).

"Hello. I am Mr. Stierman and I am your new band director along with Mr. Fritz." He then made a gesture to him to introduce him to us. "I, like the freshman here are a freshman because this is my first year teaching, so I look forward to this experience that we will have together as a group...."

_Wow, _I thought. _He seems like a nice guy. Maybe I should finally look at him so I can see what he looks like instead of looking at the Coke-Cola clock on the peeling yellow wall. Shit!! That was unexpected. Gods I wasn't supposed do that oh no not now not yet not...OK I'll give it a few seconds and see if I can regain my senses. Fuck, I can't believe that I like another fuckin teacher again. _

But, actually he _was_ the hottest teacher that I liked thus far into my life. It has only been a few minutes into my high school life and I had already liked him. He had a great personality, and one hell of a body. My eyes traced his body. My eyes traced every curve, every ridge, the shape of his hips and his face. Speaking of hips, damn he did have them. He had short brown hair, brown eyes that seemed to bore into anyone and everyone's eyes, and was tall, not just tall but really, really TALL. I also apparently had developed a fetish of looking at men's shoes and seeing if I could figure out what shoe size a guy wore. Lets just say that Stierman had one of the largest shoe sizes I've ever known and seen.

I couldn't wait for band camp.... it was gonna be a week to remember and I still had four and a half more days until that Saturday when we left (we got Friday off to pack etc.). This was gonna be a long ass four days...

Ok sorry for those who didn't expect that, also this is why that its rated PG-13 so hopefully you don't flame me...


	4. Chapter 4: Band Camp Part 1

Chapter 4-Band Camp (Part 1) 

After a week of going over specified marching band music, learning, or really I should say "attempting" to learn how to march, I along with my other fellow band and color guard members went to band camp.

We had all arrived at School on the Saturday with our backpacks, duffle bags, suitcases, our sleeping bags, our instruments, and about 6 ½ hours of sleep waiting to go to this "band camp" place. We mingled with people until Stierman, along with Fritz had gotten our attention:

"Hey!" Stierman called. "Hurry up and say good-bye to those who dropped you off, grab your things and get on the buses. We will be around momentarily to see if you have followed directions." He glanced his eyes toward the drum line and glared at them for a few odd moments as if to mentally remind them that he will keep and eye out for them.

I said good-bye to my parents, and climbed on a bus with my friends, Alysha, Margaret, Jessica, Erin, and about 20 other people. The bus ride there took not that long, only because we talked about everything from band, guys, band, band camp, music, jokes, band, boys, sex, school, and a lot of other nonsense. I would give you a part of our um "-interesting" conversation but might have my ass, so I have you guys fill in the blanks.

Finally, after about 45 looong minutes on a "cheese" bus, we arrived. I caught my first glance of it and I was awed. In front of all us was a huge camp. One side of it was open to the public, like for trailers and tents. The other side was for schools and only for schools. We all got out of the buses, grabbed our things, walked, and stumbled to the place we were supposed to go, the volleyball court. The color guard made quite a show carrying their things, complaining that it was too heavy and they should not have packed all of this stuff if they knew that they would have to carry it.

After all of us finally made it to the volleyball court, we sat down our things and waited until Stierman told us where our cabins were and who was going to bunk with us. I was paired up with Alysha, Erin, her mom, Margaret, Jessica, Amanda, Madeline, Andi, Kari, Heather, Bethany, Tiffany, Whitney, Gwendolyn, and Katie. It was a good group. As of when we found out, I knew the majority of them expect Katie; and Whitney and Gwendolyn were sisters. We had about an hour to get ready and unpack all of our things so we could be ready at 11:00 a.m. so we could do some more practice drilling before our lunch. It was somewhat boring getting everything ready, but you needed that precious hour; and believe me you did. Around 11, all of the band and color guard went to the huge field that was not a complete 100 yards, but it was close to. Stierman and Fritz were waiting for us there.

We talked among ourselves, until Stierman had gotten our attention:

"Ok group, I want you to get into a block form, but get into it by section, highest instruments in the front, drum line and color guard at the back." Stierman called to us.

We all got into our places extremely quickly for we did not want Stierman to yell at us. We were at relax, so we could talk and move around. Then James, our drum major blew his attention command and we all answered 1, 2!!! This meant that we were all at attention. Stierman grabbed his gockblock, and tapped it and told us what he wanted us to do. He told us to mark time for 16 counts, backwards march for 8, mark time for 8, forward march for 16 (8 to 5), and slide for 8. We all did it, somewhat and of course the color guard, lost count in the first count of the mark time. It was rather funny, until Stierman made up another one, because he felt sorry to the color guard girls. Chances are he had a thing for some of them, but we never found out the truth.

"Ok, well apparently some of you people seem to have forgotten how to march in a day. Well, we are going to fix this. We are gonna start out easy. Mark time for 8 counts, the do one 8 count set of 8 to 5 steps. Then repeat this until I stop. Ok?!" he exclaimed.

So we all marched for the about half of a football field, until he stopped us. Then we did a few more drills until finally, it was 11:55, and Stierman told us to head to lunch. I followed my fellow band members across the field, pass a sand volleyball court, pass the entrance to the camp, down the uneven pavement, and to a smallish looking shack where apparently is where we ate. We had to go in a huge line, by class of course, and we got our food and sat outside, for it was a picnic lunch. It was fun, expect when it was over, which was a half of an hour later. After lunch, we had an hour of FOYOB time until our sectionals. By the by FOYOB is a term that our band uses that means **F**eet **O**n **Y**our **O**wn **B**ed, meaning that in our cabins, we couldn't walk around the grounds, or around the cabin, it was an hour to sleep, or talk while on your bunk and just chill out.

After our fabulous, yes I'm being sarcastic, hour of FOYOB, we moved to our sectionals practice for two hours. The flutes and the clarinets were together, the trumpets and the saxophones were together, all of the low brass, (sousaphones, trombones, and French horns) were all together, the drumline was all together too, but that was obvious. Anyhoo, the clarinets and flutes met in this huge barn shelter, it was open from all sides and it was a square shape. We didn't know where to go, nor did the upperclassman, but thankfully, Stierman was there to tell us where to go. Actually he was waiting for us, because he was our sectional leader for this day, Saturday. So, we all followed him to out of the barn, pass the pool, pass the swing sets and into a little shelter that looked like it was used to teach a nature class, this camp was used for sixth graders within our school district. So, we sat down on the uncomfortable wooden tables and waited for instructions. Stierman didn't exactly know what to do, because a)he was a brass player, b)he was a freshman much like the majority of the flutes and clarinets were, and c)he didn't know exactly what songs we needed help on, because we had just gotten to band camp that day.

"So," he began, "I really don't know what to do to help you guys, because we just here today. So does anybody have any suggestions of what songs we should play?"

"Um, I do, began Alysha timidity, "How about we play "Mucho Mojo," because there are some hard things in that song, I mean we don't have to, but it was just a suggestion, and now look I've gone babbling about absolutely nothing, in front of you and everyone else in this room…" She then shut her mouth and then turned a violent shade of red, for she was embarrassed.

"Well, since Alysha had such a brilliant suggestion about what song to play, lets play it." He then produced a gockblock and counted us off and we played. We got to the tenth measure before he stopped us. _Oh Gwad, _I thought, _this was going to be a long 2 hours, is it two hours yet…?!_

Finally, after what seemed like a year, this sectional was over. YES!! But anyways, we now had an two hour break to do whatever the hell we wanted to. We could swim, read, talk to our friends, pig out back at our cabins, or even just sit somewhere for two hours being really, REALLY bored. I really didn't know what to do, so I put back my clarinet in the barn and walked the stony "road" back to my home away from home; my cabin. Once I got there, I pulled out my folder that I had brought along with me and read a few stories about people whom I liked and seriously, thought why in the name of bob did I like my band director. Unfortunately, I didn't have enough time to think, because my cabin buddies came in which halted my train of thought at its station. Then they began to talk to me and complete randomness:

"Nicole?!"

"NICOLE?!" asked Alysha for the second time

"What!?" I called

"What are you doing here by yourself? Come on lets go down to the pool or just sit somewhere and talk or play a random card game."

"Sure. I'm coming, let me just put away these papers-"

"Ok, I'll wait for you outside!!" called Alysha while cutting me off

_ok_ I thought to my self, _Obviously this um, serious thinking isn't gonna work while out with Alysha and her extremely bubbly, perky personality. So, I guess I'm gonna have to visit this eh problem another time…_

I then met Alysha outside our cabin together we walked in the warm and beautiful scenery that engulfed everybody at the camp. If it wasn't for the fact that I liked my band director for no obviously reason, band camp would have been perfect. Little did I know that it was gonna get a lot worse for me.

As we walked we talked about how high school was gonna be for us and what adventures that we might have to under go this Freshman year. I was only half-paying attention, because we had arrived at the courtyard where the majority of the band was on the swing sets, in the pool, waking aimlessly around, and sitting on the cluster of wooden chairs and benches that was over in the far left of the courtyard. Then I saw something that kinda made me realize something. I saw Stierman with this girl, who appeared to be around his age, 24. I derived a conclusion and thought:

_FUCK!! The guy is fuckin' married!!! (_Which by the by he was married to her and later I would find out that they were having a girl in March) _AGH!! Why do I always have to go for the married men who happen to be so damn attractive? I hate myself I really, REALLY do. Ok. I can get myself through this, I did last year without having to do anything extremely stupid ok scratch that without having to do anything that lacks near-human intelligence. There, that's better, I guess. Well now what do I do?_

The problem was, I didn't know what I was gonna do. Last year, I had almost thought about suicide but I wasn't about ready to think about that before I was in high school and before I graduated and got married and had a child….

"Apparently I'm fuckin' useless!!!" I screamed and everybody looked at me

-End

Disclaimer-I don't own anything expect my clarinet and my sanity!! So don't sue!!

p.s. thanks to all of those who commented on my story ::huggles:: It makes me happy!!

once again thanks and I'll see you next chapter!

Nicole


	5. Chapter 5: Band Camp Part 2

Chapter 5-Band Camp Part 2

_Dear, To Whom It May Concern,_

_I have finally done it. I have hit it. Moreover, I now know what it feels like. The pain, the emotion, the sensual feelings…I guess this is why some people say love sucks ass. Well, all I have to say is kudos to those philosophers for figuring out that remark. I wanna hate everything about Stierman right now, but I just can't. I cannot just wave a wand over my head and say a few well-chosen words. It just does not work that way. Why does suck life so bad? I mean, I am not even in high school yet. I'm at frickin 9th grade Band Camp and almost professing my love to a frickin 26 year old teacher who has a master's degree in music, is probably married, plays the tuba and…now I finally realized my true destiny-I'm gonna like teachers who are maybe gay or straight or hell even bisexual for the rest of my miserable teacher loving life. Gawds this sucks major monkey butt. I hate it when I am confused-but I wasn't supposed to go through this stage until after I get to school, after I find out my schedule, and after I find out a flaw about this perfect human named Stierman. Gawd, what I would give to be with him for one…_

Nicole!

NICOLE!

"What Alysha?" I asked

"Oh there you are, why are you all alone writing?" she asked

"Oh this it's um nothing. Just a random story I was writing about, that's all." I replied

"I see. Well, if you are finished with your story it is about time to eat dinner, its 4:45 p.m." she said in a matter of fact tone

"Oh ok sure, I'll be right there." I replied.

I threw away my muse letter about Stierman in the trash and eagerly set off towards the cafeteria shack and thought that I'll be able to see the one who is called Stierman. At 5:00 p.m. sharp, the bell rang and all of us at camp piled into the shack to eat. The food was excellent, but I couldn't stop thinking about and staring at Stierman. Dinner was over way to fast for words, which meant that we had approximately a half-an-hour or so until we marched back on the field to do drills.

Once I made it back to my cabin I waited, and then Alysha called me over to have a group discussion about something that they apparently found truly amusing. I followed her and sat in a huge semi circle with the other members in my cabin. After a few awkward moments of the 15 of us staring at each picking off better things we could be doing right now, Alysha finally broke the ice:

"Hey girls, how about that Stierman?" she asked timidly

"Oh geeze, I never realized that older men are sexy!" exclaimed one girl whom I didn't know.

"Oh come on, get a grip on yourself, he is just a teacher." said Erin with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"Just a teacher, JUST A TEACHER, oh contraire Ms. Erin! Did you see how sexy and seductive he looked today?" said Kristen a preppy colorguard member who was always rumored to be a "woman of the night"

"Dude, he was wearing a Dragon Ball Z T-shirt and pair tight black shorts that were up to his knees. I'm sorry but that is so not sexy," another girl said rather sarcastically.

We all looked at her with a look of "What the fuck did you just say?"

"Hey we should call him something, I dunno like a nick name or something." Margaret said.

"You mean like a pet name?" I asked

"No, we aren't having sex with him, yet." Alysha explained to me.

"But what I meant was a name that us girls could call him when we around him. That way we wouldn't have to say his name, we could just say the nick name instead." Margaret explained.

"So, what do we call him?" another girl asked.

"Oh my gosh! I just realized something, in those shorts, I realized that he has one mighty fine ass!" Kristen screamed.

"THAT'S IT, we shall call him," there was a dramatic pause as Alysha looked around the rest of the girls in the room, and then continued in a soft yet clear voice, "Baby got back."

Then she put her pinky finger up to her lip like Dr. Evil. A few girls took this new name to the extreme though.

"Oh my God Becky look at her, uh I mean his butt, it is soo big. She, I mean he looks like one of those rap guys girl-uh boy friends…" screamed Kristen, Alysha, and Margaret in unison.

"Ok, shut up before we keel you!" one girl bellowed

"Or until we are late to march, because you guys were talking 'bout Stierman's ass." Erin said with the same hint of exasperation in her voice as before.

"Oh yea, eh right." the rest of the cabin said with a hint of embarrassment in our voices.

All twelve of us girls dashed to the big wooden barn right before we were considered late. We got into our lines by instruments as Stierman shouted that anyone who did not get into his or her line by this time would be considered. I was standing next to Erin and Malorie and the flutes Tiffany and Alysha were behind us. There were many more flutes along with clarinets within our lines, but they were talking amongst themselves and I really did not feel like interrupting them. We waited in our lines until everybody got quiet, then Sieja, our drum major, called us to attention by the means of a silver whistle hanging around his neck.

"_Tweet, Tweet!"_ went the whistle

"1! 2!" screamed the entire band.

We were now at attention and began to march toward the big almost football size field. After what seemed like a billion cadences from our drum line, we made it the beginning of the field. Once Sieja put us at relax, or as our band seemed to call it 'parade rest,' Stierman gave us orders that all of the section leaders would come up to him so they could get the drill chart for the songs that we would be playing during halftime. Erin and Malorie went up to him and came back thoroughly amused.

"What is so funny guys?" I asked

"Here, take a look at these drill charts, and you'll see." replied Erin while trying to hold back a laugh.

I took the drill chart from Erin's hand and looked through page after page of the three songs that we were doing for halftime show #1. I looked until I found an unusual and disturbing page of the second song. It was an easy move, everybody including the color guard and drum line has a 'Follow the Leader' for twenty counts. The thing was the result of this move was a huge playboy bunny head. However, this is just what the color guard and the drum line made. The rest of the band made a little smiley face as though to symbolize the fact that this face loves playboy. I started laughing loudly.

"I guess one of our band directors like porn or obscure images…," said Malorie

"But aren't they the same thing?" I asked

Erin and Malorie then immediately gave me the "Although that was really funny, we are not going to laugh because we are so much better than that look" Look.

"Now section leaders please get your section in their respective places so we can learn this drill." called Stierman through a mega phone

As Erin places me in my spot, I could not help but think, _Hee! Stierman likes porn. I will laugh if it was gay porn…ewww…now that is a gross image, YUCK!_

As I was musing about my teacher, I was not quite aware of my surroundings around me. I was Clarinet #5, on the drill chart, and I was near Clarinet #12, a tall, dark brown haired, blue eyed, sophomore named Ryan, Flute #8, Alysha, and Clarinet #7 Erin. I really didn't know much about Ryan, just that he played the clarinet, and was kinda cute… We were all in squares, odd-looking squares. It was even weirder, because I was in the far right corner, Alysha was next to me in the far left, and the two lanky people, Erin and Ryan, were in front of Alysha and me. It was even somewhat amusing.

Our first huge (and easy) move of the drill was, a slide 15 to the right, mark time for 4 counts, and the Forward march for 12 counts didn't exactly work on the first try, the second, or even the third try. The stupid, I mean blonde colorguard caused this redoing. So naturally, our square made jokes about the colorguard and how dumb and uncoordinated they were. I mean, I liked some of them, but the others are like those preps that are like "OMG! I absolutely love your hair today, but what did you ever do to it!" When in reality the girl that they are speaking to just put her hair up in a messy ponytail or ran a comb through her hair, because it was windblown.

We finally got the drill down, and one drill turned into two drills and two drills turned into an entire song. This whole process alone took about a half-an-hour of the two and a half hours time we spent marching. Because of our good work, Stierman gave us a water break. I walked across the huge filed and made it to a little blue tent that housed water jugs, suntan lotion, insect repellant, and a first aid kit in case someone got a bad scrape or got stung by a bee. It was not that warm outside, but the sun was still beating down on us, so I decided to put on suntan lotion. The problem was I was not thinking as I was putting the lotion on my face and as a result, I got it in my eyes. Thankfully, I did not have my contacts in, but my eyes felt as though they were on fire. Our first aid kit did not have eyewash, so I asked Stierman if I could go to the bathroom so I could flush my eyes with water. A few minutes later when I returned, I could not see; my vision was all blurry. I took my place back in the formation for our third song, a big square that had little circles at the vertices of the square.

After we finished going through the two songs that we put on the field, the other one was a standstill song, the remaining two hours were gone. It was almost twilight and about 9:00 at night. I grabbed my clarinet, which held my flip folder, and my water bottle. The scenery that surrounded us was awesome. It seemed as though the world around us had been engulfed by this mysterious element called the darkness. I could tell that I was walking on grass, but I could not tell if it was green or black. As I was in awe of this new changed world, I almost did not see the sand volleyball court that was about twenty yards away form the 'football field.' Luckily, no one saw me almost running into the court.

Once the whole group of us made it back to the courtyard, the group went in cliques and starting talking amongst themselves. This affair was broken when Stierman and Fritz came up to us.

"Group! Hey, look over here, please?" called Stierman.

We quieted down and turned towards the both of them.

"Ok. Now that we have quieted down, I want to congratulate you for some excellent work. We got a whole show on the field tonight. Now, you guys, I believe you have a fifteen minute break until we have a full band sectional. For the freshman, and you 'older' and more 'mature' band members, this sectional lasts for about an hour. Then you have the rest of the night to yourselves. Just, don't do anything that I would do tonight, ok?

Stierman then glanced over at Fritz and gave him a wink, not just a wink, a flirtatious wink. He then continued what he was saying.

"Do you all understand?" We nodded in agreement. "Good, we will see you all in 15 minutes."

With that final statement, half of the group went in the brown building to use the bathroom or to grab a pop. The rest of the group wandered around the grounds talking to each other. Fifteen minutes later, then we assembled ourselves into the brown building and started playing our shows and our pregame music as well. Nothing exactly stimulating happened during this hour, so I'll skip it.

After this hour, we now had the rest of the night to do whatever we wanted to do. I decided to take a fast shower so I could wander around the courtyard. When I returned to the courtyard, there were people playing volleyball on the court where we initially put our belongings, people were in this huge circle of chairs either talking about randomness, sharing stories, gossiping, playing cards, or just spending the night alone from their parents with their friends. I joined Alysha, Cher, who is a colorguard member, Lee, who is a junior and one of the piccolo players, Ryan, and James aka Jim who plays the saxophone and is also a freshman. I found that they were all talking about Stierman. The bad thing was I joined in the weird part of the conversation.

"Dude, did you see Stierman give that 'wink' to Fritz before our sectional?" asked Alysha

"I know! Being an expert of body language that wink means 'Oh baby, oh baby, I want you, need you, oh baby, oh baby! Or, I could be completely wrong, and Stierman just had something in his eye." exclaimed Cher

"Wait a minute. Um, didn't we find out that he is married? I mean hello. His wife could already have a kid for all we know. I just think he is a tease, or had something in his eye like Cher said." Lee answered definitely.

"He could be bisexual-who would make Fritz...gay, but as we know, there is nothing wrong with that is there Lee? Ryan said with an evil look on his face

"Hey Ryan, for your information I am over this person who I adored. So there, heck, I am even straight. 'Come to think of it, I wasn't even gay before hand; I think you are the one who should be thinking about sexuality problems. Whatever happened between you and Andrew?" Lee replied with the same evil look as Ryan had

"Um, n-nothing happened, um n-n-nothing at all. J-Just two boys' h-having fun in an m-midsummer night's d-dream, that's all." replied Ryan who was turning a bright red.

Conversation was stopped for a few moments, as all of us stared at Ryan, with a look that said, "FOR THE LOVE OF PETE, PLEASE DON'T GIVE US ANY DETAILS REGARDING YOUR MIDSUMMER NIGHT'S DREAM WITH ANDREW."

"Look, guys are we gonna talk about this wink or are you two gonna fight until bed time?" Cher asked impatiently

"Hey, I got an idea! How about us, meaning all of us sneak out of our cabins tonight and make our way to the teacher's cabin. Then we could see if Stierman really wanted Fritz, is a tease, or he just had something is his eye. Who is with me?" I asked thoughtfully

There was brief silence, a few cricket chirps, then…

"OMG! Let us do it. That would be so much fun. Let us meet at 1:00 a.m. by the cafeteria," exclaimed all of them.

With that, it was time to go back to our cabins. I could not wait to see if anyone was right with his or her predictions. This was gonna be one weird night…

Ok, sorry for not updating. I was busy, had school, no ideas, no time, etc. I know this chapter is sooo long, but hey at least it is a chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Chapter 6 will be up ASAP, until then please R&R.

nic nic


	6. Chapter 6: This One Weird Night

Chapter 6-This One Weird Night, at Band Camp…

When the lights were turned off around midnight in our cabin, I was wide-awake. I didn't exactly know how to pass this hour along, so I listened to music on my CD player. Around 12:55 a.m., I put on all black, put eyeliner on my eyes, (there was a light on outside which enabled me to see), put a black beanie cap on, and made my way to the cafeteria. When I got down there, Ryan was already there. So, he and talked.

"Hi Ryan." I said

"Hey Nicole, what's up?" he asked

"Um, nothing really; just waiting to see if Cher or Lee was right, or if we all are just wasting the night spying on our teachers. Man, I wish that I had brought along my RENT or my Tick…Tick…BOOM, CDs with me so I could listen to them."

"WOW! I didn't know that you liked Broadway, and even that particular type of Broadway. So what are your favorite songs form the both of them? From RENT my favorite songs are 'Another Day,' and 'RENT.' From Tick…Tick…BOOM, I love 'Why' and 'Louder than Words."

"Well, I really can't tell you mine, because you already said my favorite songs. However, from RENT I also love 'La Vie Boehm.' So, what other things do you find interesting, books, computers, video games-"

"I love playing video games! They are so awesome. Some of my all time favorite games are all the Legend of Zelda series, World of Warcraft, which is sometimes called WOW, Halo 2, Evercrack, I mean Everquest…"

Hey, don't forget about the old school games like the Mario Brothers games. Those games are fun, have really bad graphics, and are sometimes challenging all at the same time."

By now, it was 1:00 a.m., and everyone was approaching Ryan and I. Every one of us had on black and all the girls had black eyeliner on, along with Ryan. Not stopping to think about why Ryan would ever want to wear black eyeliner, we all congregated ourselves so we could devise our 'attack strategy.'

"Ok," Lee began, "We need to devise our 'attack strategy.' Does anyone have a suggestion about how we should go about devising our strategy?"

"Well, a couple of the short people, or a couple of the fast runners could go up to the window of the teacher's cabin to see if there is any um, m-movement." Alysha proposed.

"That's a good idea. Are there any other suggestions for what our strategy should be? If there aren't any more suggestions, then Alysha's idea will be our strategy." Lee said professionally

"Hmm…I got an idea. Why don't we have Alysha go up to the window herself and see if there is any movement. While she is doing that, the rest of us can hide behind the cafeteria. That way, if she gets caught, she could pretend that she wanted to ask Stierman a question and it couldn't wait till tomorrow." I said

"That's another good suggestion that we could do, but are they any other ones that must be brought out into the open?" Lee asked.

None of us made a sound or any sudden movement, so Lee continued.

"Ok, now we should vote on whether to do Alysha's or Nicole's suggestion. Which idea do you guys prefer?"

After much confusion and arguing, our group had finally reached a decision. We were going to execute Alysha's plan, because the way we figured, if we were to be caught, then we rather have the majority of us fall than just one of us. Alysha, on the other hand, seemed rather angry at our decision.

"Hey! I think that Alysha, Nicole, and I should be the ones to check on the supposed 'love birds,' because it might be fun to see what actually happens late at night in band camp." Jim said

"That works. Good idea Jim!" exclaimed Alysha a little too excited.

_Crap, _I thought, _what if I do find out that Stierman really is gay, or bisexual, whatever same thing. My life or rather, my emotional love life that is will be destroyed forever. Shit! This sucks if our group is right. Oh God, please don't let Stierman be gay, you can make Ryan really be gay, even though he probably is, but that is not the point. Just please, PLEASE, don't let Stierman actually be gay…_

I was then pulled out of my musing rather harshly by the sound of Lee's voice.

"Ok, here is the plan. You three are going to check on the lovebirds, I mean our band directors by sneaking up to the window to see if you see anything. After you check, come back as quickly as possible. Cher, Ryan, and I will be waiting behind the cafeteria so we won't be seen if you guys are seen."

With that, the three of us left our safe zone to the gravel area of our teacher's cabin. When we got up to the wooden window frames we were met by slightly opened, steamed windows.

"Maybe someone took a shower in here." Alysha whispered

Jim and I looked at her and pointed towards the bathroom/shower house a few yards away.

"Oh, duh. Now I feel like a blonde." Alysha whispered thoroughly disgusted with herself

I took my hand up to the steamed windows to wipe some of the steam away when I was interrupted by a huge growl-like noise coming from inside.

"What was that?" asked Jim in barely a whisper

"I dunno. Maybe it is someone snoring, extremely loudly. I replied in a whisper

Then we heard the growl-like noise again, but this time in a much louder, deeper voice; a voice that seemed as though the person was in a great deal of pain.

"Um, Nicole, sorry to burst your bubble, but I really doubt that the noise was someone snoring." whispered Jim

With the last syllable of the word 'snoring,' someone within the cabin flipped on a light. Because it only helped us see a little better, we assumed that it was just a night light. After the night light was flipped, we heard the growl-like noise again. Only this time, you could tell it was a man's voice, and instead of being in pain, the man's voice sounded like it had just overcome something, something very, massive. For some odd reason, after the growl-like noise, we heard video game noises, like those you would hear in old games like Duck Hunt, or Pong. After this noise, we heard another male's voice whispering in a fairly an audible tone, "I love you…" We never heard the last word, thanks to Alysha's earth shattering scream. The people within the cabin heard the three of us and as a result, it started to come alive. The three of us ran as fast as we could back where Lee, Ryan, and Cher were. We all said "night" to each other and ran to our respective cabins. Alysha and I ran to ours, said "good night" to each other again, and went to sleep.

I, on the other hand, couldn't just go to sleep right after the night's experiences. Those two noises, the growl-like noise, and the man whispering "I love you…" played repeatedly in my mind; it almost seemed as though the two of them had teamed up and they were mocking me to drive me to insanity. I checked my watch that was on my windowsill near my bunk, 2:30 a.m. I officially had 4 hours and 15 minutes until the camp would be awake. Thinking about this, I fell into a very troubled, almost forced, sleep.

8

Yep. I know that the last part of this chapter was a little weird, believe me I had troubles writing it. But it will make sense in due time. Chapter 7 will be up shortly, and I hope that you guys liked this chapter…if not feel free to give me criticism when you R&R…

Thanks for your comments by the way, I deeply appreciate the, oh, and by the way, in real life my two band directors really are not gay, at least that I know of. There really is a Stierman and there really is a Fritz, and Stierman really does have a kid and is married. So, yea, I just wanted to clear that up, this is a story that is loosely, and I stress that word to the extreme, based upon my 9th and 10th grade years at band camp. I apologize for any misunderstandings that you may have had reading this story up to this point.

nic nic


	7. Chapter 7: The Morning After

Chapter 7: The Morning After

A chorus of six alarm clocks beeping, ticking, and chirping all in unison at 6:50 a.m. the following morning woke me up from my poor sleep. I laid in my bunk for a few minutes to be woken up, but I was unfortunately met by the memories of the previous night. I tried as hard as I could to put those memories behind me, but alas, it did not work. The girl who was at the bunk closest to me, Madeline, a sophomore who was one of our majorettes, urged to me get ready so I was not late to breakfast. So, with much effort getting out of my bunk, I got ready. Soon, it was 7:05 a.m. and I was on my way towards the cafeteria shack. When I got there, our entire band and colorguard was a giant swarm of people facing towards a single direction, towards Stierman. I, along with the other stragglers, joined the mass and waited for him to speak.

"Good morning band. I trust that you all are fully rested and eager to begin your first full day of band camp; however, I must ask you all something that is exceptionally important. Now then, you are all aware that this society, whether we love it or not, has people who live for risks, revenge, or even blackmailing. People do it out of pure habit, or curiosity, for the hell-I mean heck of it-or they attempt to prevent a person from hurting them in any way. My point is that last night around two in the morning or so, I was in my cabin, along with Mr. Fritz and our sectional teachers, when our cabin was awoken by a loud ear shattering scream of a female. If any of you have any information about this scream, please feel few to talk to myself, Mr. Fritz, or any of your sectional teachers. Your identity will be concealed by the way. Having said that, I wish you guys a good breakfast and I'll see you by the barn in about a hour ready to march. Oh, and Nicole, can I see you up here, alone."

"_Oh fuck,"_ I thought with guilt coming up my throat, _He knows! He is gonna find out that I wanted to spy on him and Fritz which is make him think that I like him, although he is married, has a kid, and…"_

"Why the confused look, Nicole?" Stierman asked warmly

"Oh, I dunno, I was just, um, just thinking about something, that's all." I replied nervously.

"Well, there is nothing to be nervous about. If anything, you should be happy. I know what you are thinking, 'Why should I be happy for.' Well, Nicole I'm proud to announce that you will be the 'Official Baby Sitter of Band Camp!" he said triumphantly

He waited for me to scream or at least jump up and down, like I won the lottery or something important, but I didn't. Instead, I said:

"Um, why did you pick me when there are a host of other girls or boys that could probably do a much better job than be at this?"

"Well, with all honesty, I like you and I took note of how you get along with the members of this group, so I figured you would do the same with my wife's baby."

I stared at him for a few moments, just letting his words wash over me. I couldn't believe that he actually liked me, but I figured that I should say something or anything so that he wouldn't get suspicious.

"Awww, thanks I feel loved now!"

He laughed for a few moments, while I mentally slapped myself in my head for saying something so stupid and then he continued:

"You will report to the teacher's cabin at 11:00 p.m. sharp. There will be no need to bring anything else with you, but I would advise you to bring your clothes for tomorrow and other toiletry items that you women just happen to have for not apparent reason."

"Ok, sounds like fun. Oh, and by the by, I even have a babysitting class, am certified in CPR, and I have First Aid training under my belt as well."

"That's excellent! Our child is a two year old girl named Morgan."

"She sounds cute, well I'll see you later, thanks again for this wonderful opportunity Mr. Stierman!"

With that, I left him and headed towards the shack. As I opened the creaky double doors, of the shack, all 160 eyes of my fellow band and colorguard members were upon me. I sat down at a table that had Alysha, Cher, Ryan, Lee, Mary (another colorguard member), Margaret (the only female member of the drumline), and Danielle (the social, world-revolves-around-me-and-only-me outcast of our band, and the only female trombone player).

Mind you, I was quite late, because breakfast started at 7:15 a.m. and according to my watch, it was 7:23 a.m. I calmly poured some cereal into my bowl and started eating until Alysha started poking me.

"What Alsyha?" I asked in an exasperated tone

"Oh, um, well, I-I was just wondering what Stierman was talking to you about," she began, "wait, it wasn't about me screaming really loud last night, right!" she whispered

"Nope." I replied with a countenance full of happiness

So, what did he talk to you about?" she asked

"Well, let's put it this way, you are looking at the 'Official Baby Sitter of Band Camp.' In other words, yes, Stierman has a baby, well his wife does anyway, and I get to watch her while the teachers are sleeping. I get to sleep with the teachers…in the same cabin as them that is what I meant. I report to their cabin at 11:00 p.m. sharp tonight to watch her, and did I mention that I sleep in the same cabin as them." I replied very fast in an excited tone

"Neato! I wish you the best of luck…HEY now we will be able to see if Stierman and Fritz really are gay or not." Alysha exclaimed

"Yes, and maybe I'll get to see Stierman shirtless!" I said breathlessly

Alysha sighed and I went back to eating breakfast. I was enjoying the warm and friendly air that the table had surrounding it, until I was, poked once again. Unfortunately, it wasn't Alysha this time, it was Danielle.

"So, what were you and that perky bitch Alysha taking about?" She said in her crackly sandpaper-like voice

"First off, Alysha isn't a bitch, true she maybe perky sometimes, but in no means is she a bitch. Secondly, the private conversation that I was having with my _friend_, is none of your fucking business!" I said darkly

Danielle scrunched up her face up like a prune as though she was in deep thought, she then looked around the shack at its wooden walls with pictures of old campers and past events and spat out:

"I bet you and your 'friend' was talking about our freaky, stupid, and perverted band director."

"N-No, we weren't. W-We were j-just talking about how the movie 'Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas' w-was Johnny Depp's b-best work, ever." I lied

"Yea, right, that's why you're blushing a brilliant shade of red, is looking over at Stierman, and you were stuttering more than you usually do." she said with an evil glint in her light jade eyes.

"No we weren't! Why would anybody want to talk about Stierman anyways?" I asked innocently

"I dunno. Why would anybody talk about Stierman, _Nicole_? Maybe because when _someone_ likes him, they contain their lust for him so deeply inside of them that when some says 'Stierman' they explode into an orgasm of Stierman-ness. However, we don't know anybody like that do we _Nicole_!" she said in a very dark voice that was quite unlike her own

"Nope I actually don't know anybody like that. Although, do you know anyone, _Danielle_, who is a lying, self-centered, Andy Dick fucking, bitch, do you _Danielle_!" I fired back

"Guys. Please, stop it. Danielle you aren't any of those things that Nicole called you and Nicole we know that you don't like Stierman like that, so can we just all get along. Please?" pleaded Mary

"I guess so." Danielle and I said in unison

"Good, now take your bowls up to the kitchen behind the other set of double doors so you can help our table clean up so we can be on time for a change!" Mary exclaimed

After we helped Mary and the rest of our table, we waited to leave the cafeteria and then went back to our cabins to wait until it was time for us to go on the field. I already knew it was gonna be an excellent day at band camp. Little did I know that 'excellent' wouldn't even begin to describe what I would be feeling much later tonight…

All right, Chapter 8 will be up shortly and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I know it a was a little shorter than usual, but it is an important chapter, believe me it is…HAPPY READING…oh and please Rate and Review (R&R) if you think I suck or if you think I rock and thanks for your comments.

nic nic


	8. Chapter 8: I Had It Coming, All Along

Chapter 8 I had it Coming, All Along…

Because of the excellent opportunity I had gotten from Stierman, half of the day flew by so fast I could scarcely believe it was 3:30 p.m. I was sitting in my bunk; listening to an upbeat and perky pop song in my CD player, when two of my friends, Brynn and Emily, came up to, me holding what it appeared to be a portable DVD player and three DVDs. The names of said DVDs were unknown and alienated to me. Brynn and Emily were both fellow clarinet players. Brynn had short, wavy dirty blonde hair with sparkly blue eyes that seemed to reflect anything and everything. Emily had long, brown hair, which gave the appearance that it was, combed a lot. She had awesome eyes; they were a rainbow of green, dark green, and a very pale red all intertwined with one another to form one solid color.

"Hey Nicole." Emily said

"Hey Nicole." Brynn said

"Hi guys. What is with the DVDs and the DVD player? Are you guys that bored that you must pass the hour and a half or so until dinner by watching DVDs?" I asked

"Yep, that's about it." Emily replied

I sighed, paused for a few moments, and then continued:

"So, what are the names of the DVDs anyways? They really don't look familiar to me."

"Oh, well this one is called 'Dogma,' this one is called 'Die Hard,' and this one is called 'Love Actually." replied Brynn.

"Cool. So, what one did you guys wanna see?" I asked

"Well," Emily began, "Brynn and I were actually thinking of letting you borrow the three of them so that you can watch them whenever you get bored, like tonight when you are with Stierman."

"How does everyone know about that! The only people that know are Stierman, Alysha, and I. Wait, hold the phone, did Danielle tell you guys after breakfast?"

"Yep, she did and she didn't her friend and our arch rival, Sara, told us. However, from what we have gathered in our research, Danielle told her to tell us about your opportunity. Apparently Danielle wants to ruin it in some way." replied Brynn

"Nice. This sucks major monkey balls. Did Sara tell you guys anything about Danielle's plan? I asked hopefully

"No, unfortunately she didn't. The only thing that Sara told us that might be considered a 'hint' is when she said that your night will be a 'living hell." replied Emily reassuring

"Oh geeze. It is not as if I am gonna sleep with Stierman or anything. I mean, _who_ would ever wanna sleep with him?" I said in an innocent-like voice

The both of them gave me a disgusted look that clearly said "In your dreams, Nicole."

"Thanks guys, I appreciate your concern. No, no really I do." I said sarcastically

"So, who wants to watch a movie?" asked Emily in a rushed voice, as though she wanted to change the subject, and fast

"Sure. Did you know that the movie that we watch really all depends on the viewers' mood?" asked Brynn.

"Mood, what do you mean by that? Oh, and yes, I'm up for a movie too." I said

"Well, 'Dogma,' for example will make you laugh if you are crestfallen, 'Die Hard,' will make you become excited with its fast paced action, and 'Love Actually,' well, that makes one feel everything. You can call it the 'Melting Pot of Emotions' or 'The Glass Movie Case of Emotion.' Anyway, that's how you choose a movie based upon your mood." Brynn replied in a knowledgeable voice

"Oh, well in that case, it is fine if we watch 'Love Actually' then? I asked

Emily and Brynn both nodded and so we watched 'Love Actually' using their DVD player and this one preppy, over excited chick's 16in T.V. It was a brilliant movie; well it was a brilliant hour and twenty minutes of one anyway. I really wanted to see the last forty, or so minutes left, but it was about time to go to dinner, so I followed Brynn and Emily up to the shack, where we were met by friends, enemies, and of course, Stierman and Fritz.

Dinner was interesting. There wasn't much interaction between anyone at our table. People clearly wanted to talk, but were afraid that Danielle would tear them apart and use such pleasant phrases like "You suck," You stink," and my personal favorite, "Ewww, that's gross, you're disgusting." After dinner, our break occurred. I decided not to watch the rest of 'Love Actually.' I didn't have enough time to watch it, and if the movie were to make me cry, I really didn't want half the band coming up to me asking me "What happened," "Why are you crying," or "Whatever happened blame Danielle, that way all of your anxiety and tears are indirectly on her, rather than directly on you." Instead, I talked with friends. Our conversation was beyond a shadow of a doubt the most random and craziest one ever. In addition, they were a wee bit inappropriate, so I'm gonna leave it out.

To soon, our cabin made its way to the red brown barn so we could go and march. The entire 2 ½ hours we spent marching on the field went by excessively fast, only because I was contemplating about what to do and what not to do later tonight, with Stierman. Now all I had to get through was full band sectional. This hour of pure music playing and help with playing was officially the longest hour ever of the human existence. It crawled by so slowly that seconds became minutes, minutes became hours, and the hour felt like an eternity. Yet, it did finally end and I officially had 59 minutes and 59 seconds until I would be with Stierman. I put my clarinet away and ran to my cabin. I took the fastest shower on record and after doing so realized I had 45 minutes and 35 seconds until the magical moment. So, I sat out in the big circle of chairs in the courtyard and talked. The majority of them wished me good luck while some of them wanted me to prove that Stierman and Fritz were gay, and only a few people warned me not to get funky with Stierman. Finally, I had 5 minutes and 2 seconds left. I ran back to my cabin, grabbed my bag of clothes for the next day and toiletry items, the DVDs, and made my way back to the courtyard. As I had my hand on the brass door handle, Stierman wearing white pajamas with little teddy bears on them, and a final wave to my friends, and thumbs up from my friends, I went inside the cabin of the teacher's at band camp. Little did I know I wouldn't be coming out the same person…

After I entered the building, all the teachers welcomed me into their humble home. Stierman showed me around the cabin. Each teacher had their very own room complete with a twin bed, in various colors, and a little white dresser, expect for the room in which Stierman and Fritz shared. It had a huge four-poster bed with a light green canopy and dark emerald green sheets and comforter, with two black dressers. It was a beautiful thing, and reminded me of the four-poster beds in Harry Potter, only different colors. For some strange reason it had a huge T.V. with an Atari 2600.

Once touring the two full bathrooms, Stierman showed me the room in which I would be baby-sitting Morgan in and sleeping in as well. I was half expecting a plain, boring room with a simple baby bed and a cot for me, but I was completely wrong. The once wooded walls were pained yellow with light electric blue flowers, rainbows, clouds, and orange music notes that were dotted sixteen notes. There was a spring themed baby bed and a spring themed twin size bed for me with a shelf for my stuff, and in the corner, there was an 18-inch T.V. with a little loveseat that was light blue.

"Nice, isn't it?" Stierman asked with pride in his voice

"Yep, I love it! By any chance does the T.V. get cable?" I asked hopefully

"Yes, actually it does. However, it just doesn't get cable, it gets digital cable." he replied

"Cool. Our family doesn't have it, but I've always wanted it, so now I can watch it." I said

"Well, let me go and get Morgan for you, she is in my wife's room in the cabin across the courtyard. Just make yourself at home and I'll be here momentarily." he said in a friendly tone

"Ok, thanks." I replied

After he left the room, I couldn't contain my happiness anymore. I giggled like a little love struck schoolgirl. I've never felt so lucky in my life. With that thought I sat down at the loveseat, grabbed the remote, and started channel surfing. I past news shows, religious shows, cartoons, movies, VH1, MTV, FX, Spike TV, and other stations until I found a station that looked god. The info button said it was a station called 'TechTV.' The show at 10:30 was ending for it was 10:59. As a result, I watched the 10:30 show's credits and waited for the 11:00 show to begin. According to the info button, the 11:00 show had to do something about technology. Right before I got to see who hosted this show, Stierman came in with Morgan.

"Well, I see you know how to work the T.V. Hey what are you watching anyways." he asked while putting Morgan in her springy baby bed

"I really don't know, I just know that this show is called, 'Judgment Day' I think." I replied

"Oh! I love that show. Fritz and I love watching the three hosts make fun of each other and society. Oh, there you go, that's what they look like." he said, pointing at the screen for me to look at the three hosts.

The three hosts of Judgment Day were two males and a female. One of the males had black hair, was kinda on the shorter side and skinny. He had piercingly blue-grey eyes, which gave him an overall 'come hither' look. He would have looked like the adult version of Harry Potter, with the exception of his eyes and the lack of the scar. The other male host had light blonde hair, was tall and of medium build, had light periwinkle colored eyes, and appeared to have the body of a lifeguard. The final host, the female, had dyed black hair, was pale and was obviously the male eye candy for this show, for she had a good appearance and had dark, mysterious brown eyes.

"So, what exactly is this show about?" I asked

"You know, I never really figured its purpose out. Mostly I just watch it to make fun of the two guys and stare at the female." he replied while trying to stifle a laugh

"Oh, I see." I replied now entirety persuaded that Stierman watched Judgment Day just to stare at the female host.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. Morgan really shouldn't be any trouble," he looked over at Morgan and continued," if anything she is asleep. Well, good night Nicole."

"Night, Mr. Stierman, hope you sleep well." I replied

Before turning my eyes toward 'Judgment Day,' I walked over to Morgan's bed. She was fast asleep, all curled up in a jumble of the pale blue flowery sheets of her bed. She was adorable. About the age of two or so, she had black hair, like her dad, and strong little arms and legs, and probably had the same eyes as her dad or mom, obviously. After looking at Morgan for a few moments, I went back to sit down on the light blue loveseat and watched this new show that I stumbled upon. The first ten minutes of it was kinda dumb; the two male hosts, or at least the lifeguard look-a-like one, was talking about how beautiful women are in video games, even if they are just pixels. The other male host, sided with the other male but drove a hard argument that video games weren't just about the women, it was about the actual game play, the complex story, the fast paced dialogue, and the innovative graphics within the game. The female host, on the other hand, really did not say much. She sat there until the Harry Potter look-a-like said his take on video games and as if doing so automatically, sided with him. Nevertheless, I watched it, barely concentrating on it, until after the commercial break was over. When the show cam back, the hosts introduced their next segment in which each of them talked about a video game that was recently released and reviewed it from a 1-5 scale. This was much more interesting. The reviews were completely brutally honest, random, and refreshing.

Before I knew it, it was 11:30 p.m. 'Judgment Day' was on again. I finally figured out what their names were, the lifeguard look-a-like was Kevin, the Harry Potter look-a-like was Daniel, and the female was Morgan. I then realized where Stierman got the name of his daughter. Therefore, I watched it, because I really didn't feel like going to sleep. All three of the hosts were dressed up as if they were going to a wedding or a prom. Morgan was wearing a beautiful dark purple dress, that came up to her mid thigh, black stilettos, had her hair crimped, had excessive make-up on, and had the coolest gold peacock-like earnings on ever. Nevertheless, she looked absolutely stunning. The two guys had on black suits and they looked good as well, however, one of them looked drop dead fucking gorgeous in his suit, as though that suit was custom tailored just for him. Obviously, they were all dressed up for a reason, but I didn't know what for, at the time. Thankfully, I found out. It was for the Electronic Entertainment Expo awards, which I later found out is this huge place, usually hosted in a huge conviction center in Los Angeles, which major companies like Nintendo, Sony, and Microsoft show off new video games or new merchandise. I found this episode to be a lot better than the last one. The new and weird material that was at E3 (what it was actually referred to as) along with really sexy outfits and the awesome personalities enhanced this experience even more.

During the commercial break, my mind was plotting something that I really didn't want to admit openly to myself. The only way that I saw to stop this overtake was to have a conversation with myself.

"Look, I don't like him, why would I anyway, and besides, Stierman is better." I whispered.

"Maybe so, but Stierman doesn't look like that in a suit." replied my relationship muse, in a squeaky voice that had a British accent

"

"Geeze, I haven't seen him in one yet. So, how can I possibly judge who looks better in a suit when I haven't seen Stierman in one yet." I replied

The show returned and the camera angle swung to the two guys talking about 'What Would

Be New and Hot to Video Games this Year.'

"HA! Now look who is eating their words!" shouted the muse in an octave higher than usual.

"Wait a minute, when did I supposedly say that I like him or not." I replied

"HA! Funny Nicole, you didn't say it, you thought it. I got word from your self-conscience that you thought that and they sent it to me. If that wasn't enough, that thought is still in the confinements of my territory, which it will remain unless you can prove to me that you honesty don't like _him_ like that. Oh, an if you lie, I will be able to tell, I do like in your min from Cranium's sake." the muse said darkly

"Well, you see, um, I-I really don't l-like him. Um, just 'cause he l-looks good in a suit doesn't m-mean anything." I stammered

"Fine I believe you. But, feel free to admit your crush any second now." the muse said sarcastically

I watched more of the show, not soaking in any of the words that any of the hosts were saying, but just staring, staring at _him_. Finally, after reassuring myself, I'll feel better after I say it; I checked my watch and spoke in a very soft, but very clear whisper:

"I, Nicole, do declare this night at, 11:45 p.m., that I fin one of the male hosts on the show entitled Judgment Day to be spiffy in every conceivable way possible."

"That took a while, now, can we say his name, to make this 'declaration' valid." said the muse in an exasperated tone.

"Oh, fine, the host who I have this crush on is-"

"Come on with it, I haven't gotten all night!" barked the muse

"Daniel." I replied in a tiny, barley audible voice.

"Hmmm, what I didn't hear you. Can you possibly say it again?" asked the muse sweetly

"I like Daniel!" I screamed

'That's better, I think the entire camp heard you, but now go and drool over him now." the muse said sleepily

I don't remember when I exactly fell asleep, but the next thing I knew, it was 6:30 a.m. I look up from the bed and found that the ceiling of the room was a midnight blue and it had little white stars that encircle the huge white moon near the far left corner of the wall. Then the previous night's events played like a movie in my head. I was filled with guilt. The problem was I didn't know why. I knew it was perfectly fine if anyone liked two or more people simultaneously. Then it hit me. Guilt flowed through my veins, because I felt as though I was cheating on Stierman. I know I wasn't married to him, but I felt as though I used him to get better things. I only accepted the baby-sitting job so I could be around Stierman more, not for the actual baby-sitting, although I did want to baby-sit. I knew that I liked Daniel, but I didn't want to keep liking Stierman in spite of the fact if it wasn't for him I would have never watched Judgment Day and would have never laid my eyes upon Daniel.

"_No,_ I thought,_ I mustn't waste my time over two frickin men. I neither betrayed my crush on Stierman nor am I confused about which one of these guys I like more. I mean, I don't even know Daniel personally; I don't know how he acts in real life, his likes, his dislikes, whether or not he is married or single… Just because I like his personality, his hair, his eyes, and the fact that he looks too good in a suit doesn't mean anything. I still like Stierman more. _

I looked over at the clock and found it to be 6:40 a.m. I decided to get up and get ready for the day. As I was leaving to go to the shower house, Stierman passed me and the guilt along with a host of other miserable feeling inundated me, almost choking me. I decided right then and there that it was gonna be a long day.

I know that Chapter was long. I didn't intend for it to be that long, but it was. I hope you all enjoyed reading it and please review, because they make me happy. Oh, Judgment Day is a real show, but it isn't the show that I had in the story. I sorta changed it a little bit and invented some characters that are based upon real people. And as for the Harry Potter reference, I don't own anything Harry Potter, well besides movies, games, Legos, etc. Nevertheless, J.K. Rowling owns him, I don't, oh well.


End file.
